Singing Butterfly
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Jika kausatukan misteri dan peristiwa pembunuhan janggal, ditambah kemampuan untuk melihat 'mereka-yang-seharusnya-tidak-terlihat', dapat dipastikan hidupmu tidak normal. Begitu pula kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya. Well, walaupun mempunyai beberapa cowok yang tertarik padamu juga tak bisa dibilang normal. Shounen-Ai. GoMKuroKaga.


**Singing Butterfly**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Pernah penasaran seperti apa rasanya menyentuh orang mati?

Aku pernah.

Bahkan, saking penasarannya aku pernah menyentuhnya, maksudku... kau tahu, mayat. Saat itu usiaku baru lima tahun dan anehnya, dengan aura keberadaanku yang berada di bawah garis normal, aku ketahuan. Mungkin itu karena yang menemukanku adalah Oka-san. Tidak peduli sekalipun aku menggunakan Misdirection sampai ke tingkat maksimum, Oka-san selalu mampu menemukanku. Naluri ibu, kurasa.

Oka-san sangat marah padaku. Beliau melarangku mendekati ruang mayat yang mana merupakan ruang sementara sebelum mayat-mayat dikremasi.

Tapi, setiap kata yang diucapkan Oka-san hanyalah detil kecil yang mudah diabaikan. Seperti kata orang, masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Biasanya, aku akan segera meminta maaf karena tidak mendengarkan. Tapi, jangankan mengucap sepatah kata maaf, aku justru tak merasa bersalah. Sama sekali tidak. Sebab, apa yang memenuhi pikiranku saat itu adalah betapa dingin kulit orang yang sudah mati.

Dan beku. Aku penasaran bagaimana orang yang baru mati tiga puluh menit lalu bisa berubah menjadi kaku seperti patung marmer. Atau membiru. Atau pucat — Ah, disini rasa penasaranku kembali lagi, jadi kuangkat tanganku dan membandingkan warna kulit kami. Sama.

Keheningan mendadak menarik perhatianku. Aku mendongak, sadar Oka-san telah berhenti mengomeliku. Mata beliau membelalak lebar, kulitnya memucat — walau tidak sepucat mayat, atau diriku. Dengan cepat Oka-san mencengkram tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruangan dingin itu. Beliau tak mengatakan apa-apa bahkan ketika kutanya ada apa. Wajah Oka-san tetap pucat, seperti —

Aku menghentikan arus pikiranku saat kurasakan hawa dingin menggelitik kulitku. Aku menoleh mengintip dari atas pundak dan, ya, aku melihat sesuatu.

Ada paman berpakaian hitam di kamar mayat yang tadinya kosong. Dia tersenyum padaku dan melambai sebelum berbalik ke mayat yang tadi kusentuh. Paman itu mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya, hanya bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Kemudian dari tubuh mayat itu keluar sosok transparan yang berwajah mirip dengan tuan mayat. Sosok itu mendongak, dan meraih tangan paman yang terulur padanya. Apa yang kusaksikan berikutnya adalah sepasang sayap hitam besar muncul di punggung paman sebelum kedua sosok misterius itu perlahan lenyap menembus atap.

Aku menceritakan ini di kamar tempatku dirawat. Ada empat orang di ruangan itu. Aku, Oka-san, Oto-san dan seorang suster yang mencatat sesuatu kemudian menyuruhku menjepit sebuah termometer di ketiak. Susternee-chan tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalaku, katanya typusku sudah sembuh dan besok mungkin aku sudah pulang. Lalu beliau menuju pintu dan pergi. Aku berbalik, kutatap wajah kedua orangtuaku.

Oto-san hanya tersenyum. Itu reaksi beliau. Sedang Oka-san tetap diam dengan kedua tangan mencengkram tepi sweaternya. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Bingung, kutanya Oto-san apa yang lucu.

"Tetsuya, kau benar-benar anak pintar. Kau mewarisi imajinasi tinggi seperti ibumu. Aku ingin tahu apa suatu saat kau juga akan menjadi penulis seperti dia..."

Oh. Otou-san tidak mempercayaiku.

Aku mendesah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Musim gugur baru dimulai, namun dedaunan sudah menguning disana-sini. Ada yang sudah memerah malah dan beberapa jatuh berguguran dan berserakan diatas jalan berpaving. Aku mencari pohon favoritku. Maple. Warnanya sungguh indah jika daunnya sudah gugur semua. Tapi sayangnya tidak kutemukan. Aku di rumah sakit. Bukan di taman.

Saat jam kunjung usai, Oto-san mengecup keningku dan berjanji akan menjemputku besok. Aku mengangguk. Oto-san segera pulang, atau berkerja... aku pernah tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tuaku kalau Oto-san mengambil kerja malam di kantor sebagai ganti absen siang hari selama aku sakit, begitulah.

"Tetsuya," Oka-san memanggil, beliau duduk di sampingku sambil menyentuh pipiku, "apapun yang terjadi di... kamar mayat tadi, lupakan oke?"

Melihat wajah Oka-san seperti itu... yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk.

Aku betul-betul melupakan kejadian itu setelahnya — sampai sebelas tahun kemudian, di hari kelabu ketika Oba-san meninggal dunia, kenangan aneh itu muncul kembali bersamaan dengan paman misterius bersayap hitam yang menjemput roh Oba-san.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 1:**

_"Siapa kau?" "Apa dengan bertugas mengambil nyawa orang-orang membuatku termasuk ke dalam kategori orang jahat." "Kau terlalu naif, Tetsuya." "Kau bawa kemana Oba-san?!" "Tidak. Tetsuya, itu percuma. Suatu saat aku juga akan mengambil nyawamu."_


End file.
